Under the Mistletoe
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: Tart finds out what happens when two people find themselves caught under the mistletoe.


**A/N: **_**Hi! I'm Dark Dream Angel, and I'm new to this particular fandom, but not a new authoress. I like Tokyo Mew Mew a lot, and this is one of my favorite pairings!I know this is really late, but at the time I wrote it up, I had no access to a computer, therefore it could not be published. I could save it for next year, but I really don't want to. After all, who knows what the next year will bring. Anywho, here goes. I hope I don't disappoint.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**_

* * *

Pudding bounced around the cafe excitedly. It was Christmas Eve and she couldn't wait for their alien friends to get there, especially her very best friend.

"I can't wait to give Taru-Taru his present! He'll love it, na no da!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

Just then, the air rippled and Pai, Kish, and Tart appeared. A chorus of "Merry Christmas!" met their pointed ears, Pudding's voice by far the loudest and most excited. Even Pai gave a small smile as the three Cyniclons returned the greeting.

Immediately, Kish flew over to Ichigo and held out his present and managed to steal a quick kiss while she was distracted by the brightly wrapped box. The cat mew huffed and blushed but couldn't find it in her to be too angry at the moment, so she smiled.

Pai went over to Lettuce and awkwardly held out a present for her, a silver bow on top. She blushed and took it, handing him a present as well.

Tart eyed pudding warily as he headed for the ground; the monkey mew fairly vibrated with energy and delight.

Pudding waited for him to touch the floor before going over to him, her hands clasped behind her back. Stopping in front of him, she smiled.

"You're not gonna' tackle me?" Tart asked.

She shook her head. "Not right now, na no da!"

Tart felt strangely disappointed; he rather liked her hugs.

"I have a present for you Taru-Taru!"

Tart scowled slightly, "Don't call me that! My name is Taru_to_!"

Pudding giggled and whipped out the bag she'd been hiding behind her back and they exchanged their gifts. Tart hefted the brightly colored bag in his hands, trying to guess what it could be.

"What is it, monkey-girl?"

"Open it and see, silly! Pudding knows you'll like it, na no da!"

He opened it and inside were his favorite candy drops. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Pudding! It's great!"

"See, Pudding knows best, na no da!" she said and then got a familiar glint in her eyes. Tart shook his head wildly and backed up.

"No, Pudding, do-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TARU-TARU!"

And then she tackled him, sqeezing the daylights out of him.

"It's Tart! And you said-"

"That I wasn't going to tackle you 'right now'. And Pudding didn't, she waited, na no da!"

Tart groaned loudly and then his ear twitched. Why was it so quiet all of a sudden?

Looking over Pudding's shoulder, he saw everyone looking at them.

Kish, Ryou, and Mint smirked. Keiichiro and Zakuro smiled softly. Ichigo and Lettuce giggled, and even Pai had a small smile.

"What are you all looking at?" Tart asked, huffing.

"Huh?" Pudding turned to see all of their friends watching them silently with humor shining in their gazes.

"What's so interesting, na no da?" Pudding asked innocently.

Ichigo pointed above their heads, "Mistletoe!", and giggled again.

Pudding's mouth dropped open and Tart scowled.

"So?" he asked. "What's so great about it?"

"We have to kiss, na no da." Pudding said quietly. Tart's eyes widened and he began to struggle.

"What? N-no way!" Pudding's arms tightened around him to prevent him from escaping. He was too panocked to remember he could teleport.

"We have to, na no da." she said.

So, with a light blush on her cheeks, Pudding lifted onto her toes and kissed a struggling Tart's cheek. Pudding giggled as his face turned bright red.

"Was that really so bad, Taru-Taru?"

Actually, it wasn't. He thought it was kind of nice, but _no way_ was he ever going to admit _that._

Tart crossed his arms over his chest, and still bright red, muttered, "Stupid mistletoe!"

But later, when he was alone, he would touch the spot where Pudding had kissed him, and he'd smile.

* * *

**A/N: **_**So...Watcha' think? Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it, and I hope I didn't disappoint! ;)**_


End file.
